Why ?
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Prologue.harga dirinya yang kini telah hancur tak berbekas. Jika harga diri itu wujud dalam artian status maka ia SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKINYA, harga diri itu TELAH DIJUAL OLEH IBUNYA./Ia tau jika mungkin bekas itu hilang maka akan ada lagi luka yang menggantikannya./ Warning : HARDCORE YAOI/ NOT BOYS LOVE/ S&M/ ChangKyu. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP


**Why ...**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt.

Casting : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : **HARD YAOI**, **BONDAGE, S&M,** ALUR MEMAKSA, Aneh, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
**I warned you before**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

Remang .

Itulah hal pertama yang tertangkap pada mata bocah remaja ketika membuka matanya setelah sekian lama –beberapa jam tertidur pulas akibat kelelahan.

"Ugh.."erangnya ketika menggerakkan anggota badannya hanya sekedar untuk merubah posisi menjadi terlentang dari posisi tengkurap.

Dengan susah payah dan gerakan perlahan ia berhasil merubah posisi yang ia inginkan.

"Enghh .."ringisnya karena bukannya nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang justru sakit yang sangat pedih dan perih yang menghinggapinya.

"Hikss.." isaknya ketika merasakan rasa ini lagi. Sakit dan menyesakkan.

"Umma (hiks) ..."lagi air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya sambil menyebut 'umma'-nya.

"Waeyo (hiks) umma tega terhadapku?!"kalimat itu selalu ia lontarkan dalam tangisnya, setiap hari. Entahlah, bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak ingat berapa banyak kalimat itu ia ucapkan. Namun tidak pernah ada jawabannya.

Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia terkurung dalam kamar ini.

"Hikss, sakit .."ucapnya ketika merasakan sudut bibir plum yang dulunya berwarna merah pucat kini membiru akibat tamparan bahkan pukulan telak dari orang yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Kini tangan kirinya meraba-raba rantai yang melingkar pada leher putih pucatnya dan meraba-raba daerah yang tertutupi oleh permukaan rantai itu. terdapat bekas jeratan akibat rantai tadi yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang, atau bahkan akan semakin bertambah sakit saja.

"Sstt.."desisnya ketika meraba secara halus pada bagian itu, rasa sakit dan gatal mendominasi. Ia ingin sekali menggaruknya, namun ia takut jika nantinya akan infeksi.

'sekurang-kurangnya 'dia' tidak menyengatku lagi dengan listrik'batinnya.

"Ha-ah"ia menghela nafas kasar. Kepalanya tertunduk –masih dalam posisi tidur, dan matanya menyadari sesuatu.

"Kapan aku bisa menggunakan pakaian yang pantas lagi"gumamnya ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri hanya tertutupi selimut tebal berwarna biru-merah.

Lalu kini matanya menatap sendu kedua tangannya yang terikat rantai bahkan disepanjang tangannya pun kini terdapat berbagai sayatan luka yang begitu banyak.

"Apakah luka-luka ini bisa sembuh dan tidak membekas"lirihnya ketika mengingat luka yang berada ditubuhnya bukannya menghilang namun semakin bertambah saja. Ah, mungkin sembuh namun setelah itu akan ada luka baru yang akan 'terpahat' kembali.

Ceklek

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangun dengan posisi duduk diranjang. Ia takut jika 'dia' yang datang sedangkan ia dalam posisi yang 'tidak siap'.

Sebuah senyuman terukir dari sang pria pelaku pembuka pintu. Tangannya membawa nampan yang terdapat makanan dan jus buah. Lalu ia meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja nakas yang terdapat pada samping pintu.

Ia berjalan perlahan, menghampiri sosok yang sebenarnya berkulit putih pucat namun kini tak lagi karena kulit tersebut sudah ternodai oleh luka, sayatan dan tentu saja lebam.

Berdiri disisi sosok itu dan mengelus surai ikal cokelat madu itu dengan penuh kelembutan, "Bagian mana yang sakit, Kyu?" Tanya pria tadi dengan senyummnya. Ia tau jika sosok Kyu ini tidaklah baik-baik saja, maka dari itu ia bertanya letak kesakitan bocah remaja yang rapuh itu.

Kyu atau lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun –bocah remaja tadi hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. Matanya memancarkan sedikit kegembiraan, karena sekurang-kurangnya masih ada yang peduli kepadanya. Meskipun hanya sebagai seorang dokter dan pasien –menurut pria tadi.

Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, ia tidak berani menganggap hubungan ini sebagai dokter-pasien. Karena ia tidak pantas dengan derajatnya atau lebih tepat harga dirinya yang kini telah hancur tak berbekas. Jika harga diri itu wujud dalam artian status maka ia SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKINYA, harga diri itu TELAH DIJUAL OLEH IBUNYA.

"Gwenchana, Dr. Park"ujarnya serak.

Dr. Park yang mendengar suara parau Kyuhyun kini berjalan ke arah meja nakas, mengambil segelas jus apel. Dalam hati ia ingin saja menolong bocah malang ini yang menginjak usia 19 tahun. Namun itu tidak mungkin, mengingat ia hanyalah seorang bawahan Keluarga Shim yang terkenal dengan kedok malaikat namun sebenarnya mereka adalah seorang titisan iblis laknat.

Dr. Park hanya ingin melindungi keluarganya dari jeratan Shim, meskipun dari lubuk hatinya ia ingin menyelamatkan anak ini. Jika ia tidak bisa membawa bocah ini lari, sekurang-kurangnya ia mengobati luka anak ini. Begitulah pikirnya.

Ia menyodorkan jus itu, "Jangan dipaksa untuk tersenyum, Kyu. Dokter tau jika bibirmu itu sakit, dan aku tau jika kamu tersenyum meskipun tidak melalui bibir itu untuk menyambutku" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon perkataan Dr. Park.

"Apa kamu ingin memakan buah-mu sekarang?"tawar Dr. Park. Dan Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dr. Park kemudian berjalan lagi ke meja nakas untuk mengambil sepiring buah.

Kyuhyun memakan buah yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil itu dengan perlahan. Sementara Dr. Park memeriksa bagian punggung tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sebaiknya jangan tidur seperti posisi tadi, itu akan membuatmu semakin sakit"tutur Dr. Park yang melihat banyak bekas cambuk pada punggung putih itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban, terlalu kelu untuk dipaksakan berbicara seperti tadi.

"Rasa sakitnya mungkin akan menghilang 2 hari lagi setelah aku memberikan penawar sakit, namun untuk bekasnya .."kali ini justru Dr. Park kelu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tau jika mungkin bekas itu hilang maka akan ada lagi luka yang menggantikannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dalam diam. Mulutnya terus saja mengunyah buah-buahan favourite-nya dengan perlahan. 'dia' memang kasar dan suka menyiksanya, namun jika tentang makanan maka Kyuhyun akan menerima 'kualitas' yang baik.

Dr. Park miris melihat keadaan yang selalu seperti ini, tidak berubah dari awal pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan salep dari saku celananya, membuka lalu mengoles salep tersebut pada seluruh punggung Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt.."ringis –desis Kyuhyun saat merasakan salep itu pada kulitnya. Rasa dingin dan perih merambat pada seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menegang.

Tangan yang tadinya memegang pada garpu kini terkepal erat. Bibir yang tadi diam dan mengunyah buah dengan gerakan perlahan kini ia gigit dengan kuat ketika merasakan sentuhan halus Dr. Park pada kulitnya.

Dr. Park sendiri yang kini membelakangi Kyuhyun tidak tau jika kulit yang ia sentuh sangat sensitive. Ia pikir sentuhannya membuat Kyuhyun sakit sehingga ia mengoles salep tersebut dengan gerakan yang semakin lembut dan perlahan.

Kyuhyun sendiri sekuat tenaga menahan sensasi ini, 'kenapa kulitku sangat sensitive ?'batinnya. Sapuan tangan Dr. Park yang lembut justru membuatnya semakin ...

"Cukhh kupphh" ucap Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Mendengar kata itu Dr. Park langsung menghentikan sapuannya.

"Apakah sangat sakit, Kyu?"tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dengan tetap menggigit bibirnya.

Dr. Park yang melihat itu mengira Kyuhyun benar-benar sakit, hatinya mencelos.

'Aku hanya mengoles salep saja, tapi Kyuhyun merasakan kesakitan hingga seperti itu. Kau benar-benar iblis, Shim Changmin' batin Dr. Park.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengolesnya lagi. Sekarang minumlah obat dan maaf setelah itu aku akan pergi" ujarnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu ia menarik laci pada meja nakas untuk mengambil obat.

Kyuhyun meminum obat itu seperti bocah yang baik dan penurut. Dr. Park mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun lalu berpamitan setelah sesi minum obat.

**VIOS**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"ujar seorang berambut hitam dengan ketus. Matanya yang bulat kecil namun cukup tajam mengintimidasi seorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar untuk memeriksa seseorang.

"Dia sehat, dan seperti biasa penuh luka dan lebam namun bisa untuk disembuhkan"jawabnya dengan sesopan mungkin. Ia tau maksud pertanyaan itu bukan bertujuan untuk menanyakan tentang keadaan namun lebih kepada 'status kesehatan'.

"Selama Anda tidak 'membaginya', ia akan sehat dan ia juga belum terkena 'virus' maupun 'kuman'" lanjutnya.

"Hn. Pergilah"ketus pria berambut hitam tadi.

"Baik, Tuan Besar Shim Changmin"pamit Dr. Park (Bayangkan Shim Changmin di mv Keep Your Head Down)

Setelah pamitnya Dr. Park, Shim Changmin pun berjalan ke arah kamar tadi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seorang remaja manis –Cho Kyuhyun sedang menunduk memakan buah.

"Sepertinya sangat kelaparan, heh!"ucap Changmin dengan nada sinis. Kyuhyun kaget, tubuhnya bergetar takut dan wajahnya kini mendongak menatap pria tampan namun tampak manis juga secara bersamaan. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan kesan dewasa meskipun umurnya telah menginjak 35 tahun.

Changmin menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. Ia yang tadi berdiri diambang pintu kini telah berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sedikit membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan kepala mereka. Mengamati wajah takut namun dalam kondisi shock, meskipun dalam keadaan remang ia bisa melihat itu.

"Sudah minum obat?"Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan meneguk ludah lalu mengangguk. 'Tuhan, mohon kuatkanlah aku' doa-nya dalam hati mengingat 'dia' kini sudah berada didepan matanya, yang berarti ia akan mendapatkan 'kesakitan' lagi.

Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun, melempar piring yang masih tersisa buahnya begitu saja hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu antara takut dan was-was. Garpu yang tadinya untuk memakan buah kini ia pegang erat. Takut jika garpu yang ia pegang nantinya justru akan direbut oleh 'dia' lalu menancap pada kulitnya.

"Heh! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu secepat itu"seolah-olah tau apa yang ada pada pikiran Kyuhyun, Changmin justru kini ingin menggoda (menyiksa) Kyuhyun dengan mengambil serpihan piring pecah tadi.

"Karena aku lebih menyukai untuk menyiksamu, Cho"lanjutnya lalu menggoreskan pecahan itu pada lengan Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Sssttt,,,"Kyuhyun tidak tau entah ia suka atau benci. Rasa ini sakit bahkan teramat sangat sakit namun nikmat.

Changmin mendengar desisan Kyuhyun kini justru menyeringai lalu ..

Jleb

"aarrhhhh..!"jerit pilu Kyuhyun saat merasakan lengan bisepnya yang ramping ditusuk oleh Changmin menggunakan pecahan piring tadi.

Air matanya sudah sering ia keluarkan, bahkan baru saja berhenti mengalir 10 menit yang lalu kini harus keluar lagi akibat kesakitan karena ditusuk. Matanya yang berair dan memandang penuh permohonan bagi Changmin sepertinya sia-sia. Karena pecahan piring tadi ia cabut dengan kasar. Kini Changmin sedang melepas ikat pinggangnya.

Garpu yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pegang kini sudah terjatuh dibawah ranjang. Changmin yang melihat garpu itu pun mengulum garpu itu dengan menggoda, seolah-olah garpu adalah lollipop.

"Apel"ucapnya ketika merasakan rasa apel yang melekat pada garpu tersebut. Kyuhyun yang diam dan berusaha meredam sakit akibat tusukan tadi, mencoba menebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi kali ini.

Changmin melepas garpu itu dari mulutnya lalu mengarahkan pada kulit Kyuhyun seolah-olah garpu itu sedang meyentuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana jika garpu ini menusuk pada perutmu yang ramping ini? hmm?"Changmin berkata dengan wajah sok polos. Kyuhyun dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak, itu akan membuat rahimku hancur'batinnya.

Changmin smirk, "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan membunuhmu"lalu ia membuang garpu itu. Changmin tau, jika melukai perut Kyuhyun dengan luka dalam maka sama saja ia akan membunuh bocah 'istimewa' tersebut. Hei ia masih ingin bermain-main.

"Sebagai gantinya, puaskan aku"detik selanjutnya ia menyibak selimut yang hanya menutupi setengah tubuh Kyuhyun, menampilkan seluruh permukaan kulit yang tidak lagi mulus namun nampak 'indah' bagi sang 'pemahat', Shim Changmin.

**TBC**

-xoxo-

_November,23.12_

By

**VIOS  
(beta-trans at.h_getz)**

Note :

Ingat, ini BUKAN BL, namun PURE YAOI .

BL dan YAOI itu berbeda. Simple-nya, jika YAOI = TANPA CINTA, artinya tidak akan ada rasa cinta, hanya NAFSU. Berbeda dengan BL yang seperti namanya BOYS LOVE.  
Saya harap kalian paham dan mengerti bahwa BL dan YAOI itu berbeda. Mohon juga bagi para author yang membaca ff ini mengganti warning & summary Anda. (if you wanna, you can read our profile what is BL ? and what is YAOI)

Dan saya bingung, apakah ini mengandung UNSUR PEDO atau tidak. Mengingat usia Cho Kyuhyun 19 tahun & Shim Changmin 35 tahun.  
Bagaimana menurut kalian ? Pedo kah?

Dan ini masih prologue. Jika lanjut maka NEXT CHAPTER HARD YAOI or BONDAGE.  
Dan sebenarnya saya juga bingung dan belum menentukan dengan S&M yang disini Slave&Master atau Saco&Masocist. (ingat! Kedua maksud tersebut tentu saja berbeda or TIDAK SAMA)

**Interesting ?  
Review Please ^^  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v  
(please, visit our profile to find out who we are .)_


End file.
